1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pierced earring mount locking member and more particularly to a locking member that is self contained not requiring additional holding means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual structure for securing a pierced earring mount to the lobe of an ear is a solid elongated shaft or post that has a point that passes through the ear lobe and there is a locking or holding nut that slidably moves over the pointed end onto the shaft. The disadvantage of such construction is that with continued use the locking or holding nut begins to wear, particularly where a heavy content of gold is present in the mounting causing slippage of the nut and eventual detachment with the possibility of loss of the mount.
Other prior art shafts or posts are threaded and the locking or holding nuts are threaded. This is not only a relative expensive fabrication process but also due to the reduced size of the post it is easy to misalign the threads stripping them causing the detachment of the post from the nut and possible loss of the pierced earring mount.
Also the applicant is aware of another form of post that is hooked and passes through the ear lobe. Such structure has the disadvantage of having no fasteners or locking means and with strenuous exercising and dancing the earring may come off.